L'héritage d'une Rose
by Harlock William Diego Holmes
Summary: [Zorro WDZ/ Lady Oscar] Oscar a survécu à la révolution. Proche de la cinquantaine, après la perte de personnes qui lui étaient chers, elle rencontre un enfant, Diego de la Vega. Cette rencontre va lui permettre d'aller en Californie et de forger le destin, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, de ce jeune garçon.
1. Chapter 1 : Diego de la Vega

Chapitre 1 : Diego de la Vega

**Madrid, Hiver 1802**

Dans un parc, non loin des tumultes et du bruits du centre de la capitale espagnole, Oscar François de Jarjayes s'était arrêtée près d'un petit lac. Les années passés ne lui ont guère été un désavantage, car elle avait gardé sa jeune beauté conservant son visage quelque peu endurci par les années. Les flocons de neiges disparaissaient doucement dans sa longue chevelure dorée. Elle portait sa cape couleur blanc-beige avec son élégance masculine habituel . Oui, malgré tout ce temps, elle était restée fidèle à son éducation, à moins que ce ne soit de la résignation, car préferait elle sans doute se comporter comme un homme, disposant ainsi de plus de moyens pour se défendre...

Ses yeux bleus qui autrefois étincelaient, avaient perdu toute vie, car Oscar de Jarjayes aurait du mourir lors de cette révolution française, surtout après avoir reçu une trentaine de balles en plein fouet. Oui, elle était en vie et l'ignorait pourquoi. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi Dieu avait choisi de l'épargner et de la laisser seule à affronter cette avenir sans but, dans un brouillard sans fin.

Contemplant l'unique paysage blanc et glacial du parc de Madrid, elle se mit à repenser à ce passé qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Elle se souvint alors de son réveil chez un médecin agé dans la trentaine tout comme elle, le Dr Denis Colombe. Elle était restée chez lui, sous ses soins et sa responsabilité. Elle avait perdu tout envie de vivre, mais le Dr Colombe semblait être patient et très affectueux envers elle. De plus, Oscar avait trouvé en lui, ce qu'elle avait aimé en André Grandier, son ami d'enfance : ce soit physiquement que moralement. Denis était gentil, prenait soin d'elle, s'inquiétait pour elle, restait calme lors de ses crises de colères ou bien quand elle le rejetait, il n'avait jamais élever la voix contre elle, ne lui reprochait rien, comme s'il la comprenait. Alors, les années suivantes, ils finirent par se marier, Oscar était heureuse avec lui, ne voulant plus renouer avec son passé douloureux, elle avait abandonné l'idée de revoir ses amis préférant se faire passer pour morte .

Durant la Terreur, le Dr Denis Colombe et Oscar avaient quitté depuis longtemps la France, vivant dans un village espagnol dans les Pyrénées. Denis avait une mère espagnole mais tenait tous de son père, si bien que cela avait été facile pour lui d'entrer en France. Dans le village, le couple était aimé et respecté si bien que en quelques années, le médecin était devenu en plus de sa fonction de docteur, l'alcade du village.

Ils eurent même un enfant, qu'Oscar nomma André et elle crut enfin connaître ce bonheur qu'elle pensait ne jamais ressentir.

Malheureusement, le destin l'eut voulu autrement.

Le petit André mourut à l'âge de 3 ans de la grippe, mais à peine n'eut-elle le temps de le pleurer que son mari, le suivit de la même maladie, quelques semaines plus tard. Le chagrin, la solitude et le désespoir l'avaient conduit à quitter ce village malgré le fait que les habitants la traitaient avec respect et dignité, mais elle ne supportait plus cette vie sans les êtres qui lui avaient été si chers.

Elle tenta de chasser ses souvenirs d'un revers de la main qui essaya ses larmes glissant sur sa joue.

"- Pourquoi pleurez vous ? Dit une voix enfantine.

Oscar sursauta de surprises, ne s'attendant certainement pas qu'on vienne lui parler. Il n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir qu'elle n'était pas seule avec son cheval blanc à ses cotés. C'était un petit garçon, certainement agé de 5 ans, enveloppé dans une grande cape blanche avec un col en fourrure noir. Des cheveux noirs bouclés tombaient doucement en cascade et lui cachaient ses oreilles, entourant son visage innocent. Ses yeux noisettes observaient avec curiosité la grande femme qui était d'ailleurs pour le jeune enfant, un homme.

Pendant un instant, Oscar crut voir en ce jeune garçon, le fils qu'elle avait perdu quelques années auparavant...peut-être que son petit André aurait pu avoir son âge aujourd'hui.

"- André, murmura-t-elle sous le choc.

L'enfant l'entendit et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"- Je ne m'appelle pas André, dit-il, mais Diego. Je suis Diego de la Vega, señor."

Oscar cligna des yeux comme pour se réveiller. Oui, bien sur. Ce n'était pas son fils. Mais un autre garçon qui aurait pu lui ressemblait.

"- Pardonnez pas, jeune señor, dit-elle dans un parfait espagnol, c'est seulement que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai aimé..."

Denis lui avait apprit l'espagnol si bien d'ailleurs qu'elle avait fini par le parler couramment avec l'accent adéquat.

Le jeune Diego se détendit.

"- Est ce pour lui que vous pleurez ? Continua-t-il.

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle à sa grande surprise, c'était une personne qui comptait pour moi". Elle ignorait alors si elle parlait du André de sa jeunesse ou bien de son fils.

"- Mère me dit toujours que pleurer fait du bien, mais qu'il faut continuer à vivre en mémoire de ceux qui nous sont chers, dit Diego.

\- Votre mère a bien raison, approuva Oscar touchée par ses paroles, vous devez avoir une très bonne mère."

Diego lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

"- C'est la meilleure du monde."

Oscar eut un pincement au cœur en entendant ses paroles, est ce que son fils aurait pu la considérer de cette manière ?

_Ô mon Dieu, pourquoi me faîtes vous souffrir ainsi en m'envoyant cet enfant sur mon chemin,_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

"- Mais où sont donc vos parents, demanda Oscar étonné de voir un enfant aussi jeune seul.

Diego se tourna et pointa du doigt deux silhouettes immobiles qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté d'un sentier traversé par de rares cavaliers en promenades.

"- Là-bas, ma mère est avec mon oncle Esteban, répondit Diego.

\- Vous devriez les rejoindre, vous allez les inquiéter."

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'inclina devant elle.

"- Je suis content de vous avoir rencontré, dit-il.

\- Moi de même, l'imita-t-elle.

Elle trouvait que le petit garçon était plutôt bien éduqué et très poli pour son âge. Peut-être est ce du à sa position dans la société, avait-il reçu une éducation stricte comme elle ? Il se tourna et se dirigea en direction du sentier.

Oscar saisit la bride de son cheval pour s'éloigner aussi. Finalement, ce ne sera qu'une rencontre parmi tant d'autres. Elle entendit le nom de Diego provenant surement de la mère qui appelait son fils. Oscar se retourna pour apercevoir le garçon sur le point de traverser le sentier quant elle perçut le bruit d'un galop rapide et le cri d'un homme affolé.

Stupeur.

Un cavalier ne maitrisant plus son cheval fonçait droit sur Diego. Le cœur d'Oscar battait rapidement.

"- Non...mon Dieu, pas lui, pensa-t-elle affolée en imaginant l'inévitable.

Elle se précipita vers Diego.

Le cheval ne s'arrêta pas quand il vit le petit homme. Diego remarqua le cavalier qui ne maitrisait plus sa monture, mais le temps de réaction d'un enfant de son âge n'était pas aussi rapide que celui d'un adulte. Effrayé, Diego se figea. Quelque chose se propulsa sur lui. Le projetant dans la neige.

Oscar s'était jeté corps et âme sur le petit garçon afin qu'il ne soit pas écrasé par les sabots du cheval. L'animal voyant la réaction d'Oscar, s'était cambré effrayer son intervention si rapide, si bien qu'il s'était calmé.

"- Diego ! S'écria une jeune femme en se précipitant vers eux.

Le petit garçon tremblait dans les bras d'Oscar, qui n'était heureusement pas blessée. L'ancien colonel de la garde française leva les yeux vers la jeune mère. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir Marie Antoinette, mais la réalité la réveilla rapidement.

"- Jeune señor, votre mère est là, murmura-t-elle alors que Diego s'accrochait à sa cape.

Toujours dans un frisson, le petit garçon se tourna et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière était plutôt jolie, portant un manteau d'hiver élégant d'un rouge vif. Ses longs cheveux couleurs de blés étaient bouclés et lui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle arborait des yeux aussi noisettes que son fils, qui exprimaient l'inquiétude et une peur rapide que toutes les mères auraient pus avoir en assistant à une scène pareille.

Tandis que l'Oncle Esteban rouspétait le cavalier, la mère ne cessait de serrer dans ses bras son fils qui avait échappé de peu à l'accident.

"- Je ne sais comment vous remercier, dit-elle reconnaissante, vous venez de sauver mon fils.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, remerciez Dieu que j'ai pu rencontrer votre fils avant cela, répondit Oscar.

La jeune señora hocha la tête et lui sourit affectueusement.

"- Je suis Maria-Isabella de la Vega, se présenta-t-elle alors, puis-je savoir votre nom, señor ?"

"- Je suis Oscar de Jarjayes, s'inclina-t-elle, je suis français.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, s'il vous plaît, soyez mon invité, si je ne peux rien vous offrir, laissez moi vous donner, ne serait-ce, mon amitié.

\- Señora, je ne pense pas que...

\- Oh, por favor, intervint le petit garçon en lui prenant la main, j'aimerai tellement ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie !"

En croisant le regard de Diego, Oscar crut défaillir. Le souvenir de son enfant lui revint dans son esprit. "- Que faire ?" Pensa-t-elle torturée par le chagrin et le bonheur de voir cet enfant. Son cœur lui disait de les suivre, son esprit désespéré lui disait d'abandonner. Mais la petite main du garçon eut raison d'elle, si bien qu'elle accepta la proposition.

Elle ignorait alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte sur une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapter 2 : Décision

Chapitre 2 : Décision

Oscar s'était donc rendue à la demeure de la Cruz, chez le frère de Maria-Isabella, dans une immense maison bourgeoise dans le quartier noble de Madrid.

Elle apprit alors que la jeune mère et son fils étaient en visites en Espagne, ils avaient donc élus domicile chez don Esteban de la Cruz, et ils ne repartiraient que dans quelques mois. Elle rencontra en plus de cela, Alejandro de la Vega, le père du petit Diego, qui lui parait fort sympathique pour sa tolérance et son sens de la justice qu'Oscar avait pu déceler pendant ses conversations. Oui, car les jours qui suivirent cette rencontre, Oscar avait fini par se rapprocher un peu plus de cette famille et à devenir une amie proche de Maria-Isabella. Cette amitié venait sans doute de la confiance qu'Oscar leur avait donné en lui avouant son secret : elle leur raconta toute sa vie, du début à la fin, leur expliquant qu'elle était en réalité une femme et non un homme, suivant ainsi une éducation masculine. Alejandro et Maria-Isabella lui promirent alors qu'ils garderaient le secret et qu'elle disposait de leur protection si jamais elle avait le moindre souçi.

Visiblement, elle était tombée sur une bonne famille car elle apprit un peu plus tard, que les de la Vega était très respectée, faisant partie de la noblesse espagnole qui vivait en Californie.

Seule, de nouveau, dans sa chambre d'auberge, elle s'allongea tout habiller sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Voici deux bonnes semaines, qu'elle menait une routine qui lui plaisaient et l'apaisaient. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son mari et de son fils, elle se sentait sereine.

Le visage de Diego lui revint dans son esprit. Elle avait apprit à l'aimer comme une mère, même si elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait remplacer Maria-Isabella. L'innocence de Diego la rendait nostalgique.

"- Oscar, racontez moi comment vous avez battu à l'escrime, le señor Victor de Girodelle, lui avait-il demandé le soir-même. Une histoire qu'elle avait raconté maintes et maintes fois au petit garçon, mais qu'elle ne se lassait pas d'exaucer son souhait.

Elle était devenue en quelques sortes une protectrice pour lui.

* * *

Un soir, alors que l'hiver se terminait peu à peu. Alejandro avait convoqué Oscar dans son bureau privé mis à sa disposition par son beau-frère, le temps de son séjour. Surprise, Oscar se demanda bien pourquoi don Alejandro voulait lui parler.

"- Oscar, vous êtes un ami pour nous et nous sommes reconnaissants envers vous de consacrer votre temps à notre fils...

\- Et vous avez un fils merveilleux, Alejandro, assura-t-elle.

\- Oui, un peu casse-cou, rit le père, mais je suis content qu'il n'est pas été complètement seul ici, à Madrid."

Il marqua une pause. Oscar aperçut dans son regard que le sujet était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Il lui tendit alors une lettre et d'autres papiers. Oscar, en les lisant, écarquilla ses yeux. Elle ignorait si elle devait être contente, ou bien nerveuse, voire sceptique.

"- Qu'est ce que...Commença-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Don Alejandro.

\- Oscar, je voulais vous montrer toute mon amitié et ma gratitude que j'ai envers vous, en vérité, c'est l'idée de ma femme, expliqua-t-il, vous avez été autrefois colonel de la garde française et nous avions pensé que vous pourriez retrouver un poste facilement avec ce titre signé par le vice-roi en personne. J'ai pu parler en votre faveur à de nombreux officiers qui ont accepté de vous faire rentrer dans l'armée. Vous avez ma bénédiction et celui de nombreux de mes amis, que vous avez pu rencontrer."

Oscar hocha la tête, fixant toujours la feuille :

**_"Capitaine Oscar François de Jarjayes, sous l'Ordre Militaire Espagnol, est déclaré apte à exercer sur le sol espagnol et dans les colonies du royaume d'Espagne..."_**

"- Pourquoi...je ne sais...comment, hésita-t-elle la tête remplie de questions.

\- J'en viens donc à une faveur provenant de mon fils, déclara Alejandro.

\- Pardon ?"

Oscar crut mal entendre. Qu'avait avoir Diego la dedans ? Pourtant, elle fut soudainement très touché. Ainsi le petit garçon était attaché à elle ?

"- Diego aimerait que vous veniez avec nous en Californie, annonça-t-il, c'est aussi le souhait de Maria-Isabella, mais Diego me l'a demandé en premier. Nous avons besoin d'un commandant à Los Angeles, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous..."

Il avait demandé cela comme le jour, où il lui avait remercié d'avoir sauvé son fils. Oscar ne savait quoi dire. C'était tellement...inimaginable. Il est vrai qu'elle savait que la famille de la Vega ne resterait pas longtemps en Espagne, mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé ce qui pourrait se passer après cela. Elle avait préféré fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas connaître la douleur de leur futur séparation. Mais là, maintenant, elle avait une occasion pour tout recommencer à zéro. Du moins, elle pouvait espérer vivre et avancer sans regarder derrière elle, ses souvenirs qui la tourmentaient.

"- Prenez votre temps pour réfléchir, Oscar, ajouta-Alejandro, je sais que j'ai un peu forcé la main, mais voyez-vous le temps nous ait compté. J'ai donc prit les dispositions nécessaires au cas où notre proposition vous interresserait.

\- Je ne sais que dire, Alejandro, souffla Oscar, il est vrai que c'est un peu brusque...

\- Prenez votre temps, mi amigo, répéta Alejandro, ma femme et moi pensions ainsi vous aider...Mais si cela ne vous plait guère, nous comprendrons.

\- Permettez moi de réfléchir à cela, dit Oscar en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Elle referma la porte et poussa un soupir. Sa main se porta à son front et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Pour quel raison ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ignorait si elle était mal à l'aise ou bien heureuse de cette opportunité qui s'ouvrait à elle. Reprendre l'uniforme, rester auprès de personnes qui lui étaient chers...

Ce cher petit Diego. Il avait demandé à son père qu'elle vienne avec eux.

Elle étouffa un rire amusé mêlé à un soulagement. Au moins, elle savait qu'elle était aimée dans cette maison, et qu'elle ne craignait pas les mauvaises langues ou bien quelques soucis de mésententes.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à quitter la maison, Maria-Isabella vint à elle. Oscar ne pouvait de nouveau s'empêcher de la comparer avec Marie-Antoinette. Elle chassa rapidement ses pensées quand elle rencontra les yeux noisettes de la jeune mère qu'elle avait transmis à son fils.

"- Mon époux vous a donc parlé de notre proposition ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, j'aimerai y réfléchir, assura Oscar.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter le poste, vous pouvez tout aussi bien redevenir vous même."

Oscar comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais pourtant elle ne souhaitait plus porter de nouveau des robes, sa féminité ne lui a guère été une chance durant toutes ses années : la première fois, elle avait voulu séduire un homme ; la deuxième fois, pendant 3 ans, pensant vivre comme toutes les femmes...

"- Je suis moi-même ainsi, la rassura Oscar, merci, Maria-Isabella."

C'est alors que Diego descendit précipitamment de sa chambre pour venir auprès d'eux.

"- Oscar, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix fluette, vous partez déjà ?

\- Diego, il est tard, tu aurais du être coucher depuis longtemps ! Lui reprocha sa mère.

\- Mais...j'attendais Oscar ! Protesta le petit garçon.

\- Il devait parler avec ton père et...

\- N'ayez crainte, Maria-Isabella, je vais le faire coucher, intervint Oscar tranquillement, et je m'en irais ensuite, c'est indigne de moi de partir sans saluer le jeune señor."

Le visage de Diego s'éclaircit, tandis que sa mère esquissa un sourire reconnaissant envers elle.

"- Si vous le souhaitez, Oscar, mais ne le faîtes pas trop veiller, je crains qu'il ne prenne de mauvaises habitudes pour plus tard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rit Oscar, je veillerai à ce qu'il se couche sans caprice."

Dans la chambre de Diego, Oscar s'assit sur le petit lit tandis que le garçonnet s'enfonça dans ses couvertures. La pièce était spacieuse et meublée de façon très simple, avec quelques jouets en bois. Mais il y avait plus de livres qui encombraient la chambre, posés sur un petit bureau, des fauteuils et mal placés dans les étagères. Cela n'étonna pas Oscar qui savait très bien que le jeune Diego, malgré ses 5 ans, savait déjà lire et écrire ; il était passionné par la lecture et était curieux de tout ce qui l'entourait.

"- Dans deux semaines, père a dit que nous partions en Californie, vous viendrez ? Demanda Diego lorsqu'elle le recouvra plus correctement.

\- Je l'ignore, Diego...mais vous aurez vos parents auprès de vous, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Mais je vous aime bien aussi ! Et mère, aussi ! Vous serez tout seul ici !

\- Qui vous a dit que j'étais toute seule ?"

Diego cligna des yeux, comme s'il était surpris de sa question dont la réponse lui semblait évidente.

"- Parce que vous ne pleurez plus."

C'était au tour d'Oscar d'être surprise.

"- Vous pensez que si on pleure, c'est parce qu'on est seul ?

\- Quand je pleure, mère ou père ou bien Oncle Esteban sont toujours là auprès de moi pour me consoler, quand vous aviez pleuré, vous étiez seuls."

La logique d'un enfant était si simple...Mais Oscar doutait que Diego comprenait que la vie d'une grande personne était beaucoup plus complexe. Pourtant, elle était émue de le voir s'inquiéter pour elle, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère, ne venant pas d'un même pays. Dieu avait voulu que la rencontre soit faite...Diego lui donnait l'affection que son fils défunt aurait pu lui offrir, il représentait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu obtenir. Et sans doute, Maria-Isabella l'eut-elle deviné pour lui proposer de venir avec eux. Le destin lui a permit de rencontrer ces personnes merveilleuses qui lui ont ouvert les bras sans arrière pensée, sans dédain.

"- Dormez, Diego, et rêvez, préféra-t-elle dire, demain sera un autre jour."

Elle posa un baiser sur son front.

"- Bonne nuit, Oscar, bailla Diego en fermant les yeux, visiblement fatigué.

\- Bonne nuit, Diego."

Et tandis qu'elle refermait la porte puis sortait de la demeure, des larmes glissèrent de ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de bonheurs. Ce garçon venait d'enlever ce brouillard qui la rendait aveugle envers la vie.

Sa décision était prise.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le coeur d'une mère

**Chapitre 3 : La coeur d'une mère**

Los Angeles, Californie, quelques mois plus tard

Diego descendit de la voiture, tandis que sa mère le suivit de très près. Il jeta un œil de tous les cotés, espérant apercevoir une touffe blonde familière.  
"- Mère, où est Oscar, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle lui prenait la main.  
\- Surement au cuartel, Diego, sourit-elle.  
Voilà quelques temps que la famille de la Vega était de retour en Californie avec la compagnie du nouveau commandant, Oscar de Jarjayes. Au début, les habitants étaient sceptiques au fait d'accueillir un commandant étranger, mais il s'avérait que Oscar était une personne tolérante et très aimable que ce soit envers les plus pauvres ou les plus riches, si bien qu'en quelques jours, tout le monde l'avait déjà adopté. Dès lors, Los Angeles était paisible et rare était les bandits qui se manifestaient car on craignait le commandant du village qui avait montré ses preuves.  
"- On peut aller le voir ? Fit Diego en faisant les yeux doux à sa mère qui se retint d'éclater de rire de son joli minois innocent.  
\- Bien sur, allons-y."  
Ils traversèrent la place et se dirigèrent vers le cuartel dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Le factionnaire les salua et les laissa passer connaissant bien les relations qu'entretenaient Oscar et les de la Vega.  
Maria-Isabella frappa à la porte. Oscar ouvrit elle-même. Elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit ses visiteurs.  
"- Buenas Dias, Maria-Isabella, Buenas Dias Diego." Salua-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon.  
"- Bonjour, lança Diego en français avec un accent tout à fait hispanique.  
Oscar rit doucement.  
"- Vous avez encore des progrès à faire, monsieur, sourit-elle.  
\- Diego, n'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais aller voir le sergent Garcia pour t'excuser de ta plaisanterie d'hier ? Fit Maria-Isabella.  
La femme commandant ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, se retenant de rire. Elle avait entendu grâce au sergent Garcia, le mauvais tour que Diego avait joué à ce gros et bon soldat.  
"- Il est sans doute dans la cour près des écuries, l'indiqua Oscar voyant que Diego hésitait à sortir. Le petit garçon ne protesta pas et obéit sagement, sortant du bureau. C'est là qu'Oscar comprit pourquoi la jeune mère avait voulu que Diego s'en aille. Maria-Isabella perdit alors son maintien droit et digne, se transformant sous ses yeux en une jeune femme fébrile, fatiguée et pâle. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait du faire un énorme effort pour paraître normal devant son fils.  
"- Señora ! S'écria Oscar en voyant qu'elle titubait. Elle l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Maria-Isabelle se reprit et leva ses yeux noisettes reconnaissantes.  
"- gracias, je suis désolé, je croyais pouvoir tenir encore un peu...  
\- Que..vous est-il arrivé ? S'inquiéta Oscar.  
\- Vous vous souvenez que la semaine dernière, je suis tombée malade ?"  
Oscar s'en souvenait très bien, mais elle s'était rapidement rétablie.  
"- En vérité, le médecin m'a dit que je ne pourrais pas guérir, se confia Maria-Isabelle en s'asseyant pour reprendre son souffle, il m'a dit que je pourrai me sentir mieux...mais que je rechuterais et qu'un jour, mon corps ne tiendra plus.  
\- Maria-Isabella...commença-t-elle.  
\- Oscar, plus les jours passent, plus je ressens une extrême fatigue, il m'arrive même d'être obliger de demander un domestique pour une simple activité...Monter à cheval devient une torture, marcher me fatigue, j'ai une fièvre qui me survient n'importe quand...Et tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le médecin qui a demandé à ce que je ne sorte plus de chez moi.  
"- Est ce que Don Alejandro est-il au courant ?  
\- Oui, il ne cesse de dire comme le dr Avila, mais...je ne suis pas du genre à rester enfermer à l'hacienda, je..."  
Une quinte de toux la prit tout à coup. La commandante s'empara d'un verre d'eau pour la lui tendre.  
"- Pardonnez moi...  
\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Oscar, Diego est-il au courant ?  
\- Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, ce n'est pas son rôle, il est encore trop jeune pour..."  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Diego entra, le sourire aux lèvres.  
"- Mère, je me suis excusé auprès du sergent et il m'a donné trois caramels ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux, vous en voulez ?"  
Il tendit ses friandises aux deux femmes. Sa mère refusa et le félicita.  
"- J'espère, Diego, que tu cesseras de tourmenter ce pauvre Sergent, rit-elle doucement.

.

Son cheval blanc galopait droit vers l'hacienda de la Vega. Il pleuvait. Si bien que les larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux se confondaient avec les gouttes de pluie. C'était un cauchemar. Elle n'aurait jamais cru revivre ça.  
"- Dieu, je vous en prie, ayez pitié, faîtes que Maria-Isabella survive, faîtes qu'elle vive longtemps..."  
Deux semaines que la mère de famille de la Vega était alitée dans son lit, ne sortant plus, ne se levant plus. Les médecins avaient été formelles, sa maladie était incurable et elle ne pourrait échapper à la mort. Mais Oscar espérait toujours qu'elle s'en sorte.  
"- Diego ne mérite pas ça...pensa-t-elle désespérément.  
Le petit garçon n'avait cessé de rester auprès de sa mère, jour et nuit, priant pour qu'elle rétablisse. Il avait même arrêté de faire ces petites bêtises, s'était mis à jouer du piano, instrument préféré de sa mère et racontait des tas d'histoires afin qu'elle se sente mieux. Mais tout ça ne servait à rien, même si Maria Isabella se forçait à paraître mieux portante, son état s'aggravait.  
Don Alejandro savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, et fit tout son possible pour rester avec sa petite famille, si bien que lui aussi, on ne le voyait pratiquement plus à Los Angeles.

.

.  
.

Oscar arriva, mouillé de la tête au pied. Elle entra dans le patio et vit alors la lumière qui se dégageait de la chambre parentale. Elle monta à l'étage et entra sans frapper. La scène qui se montrait à ses yeux brisa ses espoirs et ses prières de ses derniers jours. Le médecin , près de la porte, baissa la tête. Padre Felipe récitait des prières en silence. Don Alejandro tenait la main de Maria-Isabella, verser des larmes silencieusement. Diego était couchée auprès d'elle gémissant et pleurant. Dans le lit, Maria-Isabella semblait endormie, elle gardait sa jeune beauté. Mais la pâleur mortelle montrait à Oscar, qu'elle avait quitté le monde depuis longtemps.  
"- Non, souffla-Oscar en faisant un pas, non, pas elle...pas encore..."  
Diego remarqua alors sa présence et se précipita vers elle. Il empoigna de ses petites mains l'uniforme d'Oscar, ses yeux étaient rouges et humides.  
"- Sauvez-la, Oscar, sauvez maman ! S'il vous plait ! Vous m'avez sauvé, sanglota-t-il, vous pouvez la sauver !"  
Don Alejandro, Padre Felipe et le docteur Avila se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir face à cet enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère, face à cet enfant qui ne savait pas encore ce que voulait dire le mot "mourir", face à cet enfant innocent avec un esprit imaginaire.  
"- Sauvez là, répéta Diego en pleurant, s'il vous plait...  
\- Diego...murmura Oscar en le serrant dans ses bras, je ne peux pas la ramener, ta mère est partie pour un autre monde...elle ne reviendra pas. Pardonne moi, Diego."  
Le petit garçon hurla en éclatant son chagrin, se recroquevillant dans les bras de la femme militaire qui pleura aussi.  
C'est là qu'elle vit le souvenir de Maria-Isabella, souriant et lui dire :  
"- Prenez soin de mon fils, Oscar."


End file.
